Andrea Brillantes will be on Iskul Bukol this Saturday!
February 8, 2018 Andrea Brillantes (school uniform) Teen actress and vlogger Andrea Brillantes is now officially Kapinoy as she will now be seen as a supporting role whose paired with her love team of Joyce Abestano and Patrick Destura on Iskul Bukol, starting this Saturday! This is a sort of reunion for Andrea, Mianne Fajardo and Sajj Geronimo who were then co-starring in the 2013 drama series Annaliza on ABS-CBN! Are you excited to see Andrea on IBC 13! 'Iskul Bukol Online Game' Joyce and Patrick :Joyce and Patrick is the first mission in Iskul Bukol online game. The level explains how Joyce and Patrick encountered at Diliman High School to achieve their learners after being learned by the teacher Ma'am Maxene. :Cast: :Joyce Escalera (P.E. T-shirt) :Patrick Loyzaga (P.E. T-shirt) :Ma'am Maxene :Place: The hallway of Diliman High School :Summary: :The Villain are meeting you at Captiol Hills at midnight. Pick up the stuff from Sari-Sari Store and make the deal. :Ma'am Maxene learned and now the Villain High School are looking to threat your classmates. Joyce, Fenech and dexie :Joyce, Fenech and Dexie is the second mission in Iskul Bukol online game. The level explains how Joyce, Fenech and Dexie joined the ranks of Diliman High School, and how their classmates got their hangout in Captiol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City. :Cast: :Joyce Escalera (P.E. T-shirt/school uniform) :Fenech Velasco (P.E. T-shirt/school uniform) :Dexie Laxamana (P.E. T-shirt/school uniform) :Coach Robby :Tonton Escalera :Raymond Velasco :Matthew Laxamana :Ma'am Maxene :Place: Diliman High School :Contest: :Diliman High School :Balara High School :Quezon High School :Villain High School :Summary: :Make your way to the top of the junk pile. High school varsity teams receive one point as they hold the top. The first team to reach 100 points wins. :Take Capitol Hills from the Villain High School. Patrick and Basti :Patrick and Basti is the third mission in Iskul Bukol online game. The level follows Patrick's initiation into Diliman High School, as she makes her way to Novaliches, with Basti, to disrupt the villanous public high school called Kontrabida High School. :Cast: :Patrick Loyzaga (school uniform) :Basti Cristobal (school uniform) :Melanie Loyzaga :Andres Bautista (school uniform) :Ma'am Alodia :Ma'am Amanda :Place: The school clinic of Diliman High School :Summary: :To earn your learners you're gonna need to mess with Kontrrabida High School. Trash their supplies flow. Patrick and Andres :Patrick and Andres is the fourth mission in Iskul Bukol online game. The level follows Patrick's initiation into Dilimann High School, as he makes his way to EDSA, with Andres, belonging to a member of Clasher High School, the rival high school students. :Cast: :Patrick Loyzaga (school uniform) :Andres Bautista (school uniform) :Principal Oscar :Melanie Loyzaga :Place: The principal's office of Diliman High School :Summary: :To earn your learners, you have to teach Principal Oscar about the rival high school classmates from EDSA. Joyce and Andrea :Joyce and Andrea is the fifth mission in Iskul Bukol online game. The level follows Joyce and Andrea, shortly after they join Diliman High School, as they venture into Captiol Hills to retrieve their uniforms, after they are stolen by the rival high school students. :Cast: :Joyce Escalera (P.E. T-shirt/school uniform/black sando/school uniform) :Andrea Garcia (P.E. T-shirt/school uniform/blue sando/school uniform) :Ma'am Maxene :Coach Robby :Fenech Velasco (school uniform) :Dexie Laxamana (school uniform) :Patrick Loyzaga (school uniform) :Basti Cristobal (school uniform) :Andres Bautista (school uniform) :Mianne Gaviola (school uniform) :Sajj Solizar (school uniform) :Angelica Pangilinan (P.E. T-shirt/school uniform) :Veyda Ababa (P.E. T-shirt/school uniform) :Marcine Vega (P.E. T-shirt/school uniform) :Antonio Guevarra (school uniform) :Nathaniel Guevara (school uniform) :Dexter Romero (school uniform) :Jimmy Pedrosa (school uniform) :Tonton Escalera :Raymond Velasco :Matthew Laxamana :Melanie Loyzaga :Dante Garcia :Aning Francia :Victor Tejada :Place: The hallway of Diliman High School/Aning's Coffeeteria near Diliman High School :Summary: :Survive the pen fight (Angelica, Veyda, Marcine) to earn your learners. :The Villain High School stole your Diliman High School uniforms. Find 'em, Waste 'em, and take back your Diliman High School uniforms. '#IskulBukol' :February 10, 2018 (#IBOhMyJoyce!) :SHOWING Oh My Joyce!, kilig ni Joyce ang cute and sassy high school girl ngayong Valentines Day. Oh My Joyce!, may bagong classmate ng Diliman High School, Joyce Escalera meets Andrea Garcia ang bagong classmate nasa klase dahil sa volleyball game. Mapapakulitan ni Joyce ang love na love at kulitan-kilig ni Patrick para sa volleyball game at kilala si Andrea bilang cheerleader, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Andrea Brillantes. :In this episode, Andrea Garcia is introduced into the curriculum-based sitcom as a newest transfer student at Diliman High School. :(Joyce Abestano, Fenech Veloso and Dexie Daulat (Team Joyce) vs. Angelica Marañon, Veyda Inoval and Marcine Panganiban (Team Angelica) (with Andrea Brillantes, Mianne Fajardo and Sajj Geronimo as cheerleader) :February 17, 2018 (#IBPromKwela) :SHOWING Valentine is a prom night. Sila ang Diliman High School classmates para-mag attend ng JS Prom kwela. Mapapakulitan pa rin nina Tonton at Ma'am Maxene maging romantic couple dahil para sa high school night at perform ni Via para sa prom night, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Via Saroca. :Huwag kalimutan mamayang gabi! Ang Powerful Diva Via Saroca perform ng JS Prom sa Iskul Bukol! Mamayang gabi after PBA! :In this episode, Joyce, takes Patrick to her JS prom. :March 10, 2018 (#IBAndrea'sBirthday) :SHOWING May birthday surprise ni Andrea sa Diliman High School kasama ang high school classmates, teachers at parents. Mapapakulitan ang birthday kwela ni Andrea, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Kylie del Rosario. :Mga classmates! Tuwing Sabado na naman, huwag kalimutan panoorin mamayang gabi ang birthday treat ni Andrea Garcia sa Iskul Bukol! Tuwing Sabado ng gabi, pagkatapos ng PBA! :March 25, 2018 (#IBTonton'sParty) :SHOWING Birthday party kwela ni Tonton Escalera kasama ang high school classmates at teachers ng Diliman High School nasa Aning's Coffeeteria. Mapapakulitan ang birthday celebration ni Tonton para sa birthday party, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Aneeza Gutierrez. :April 14, 2018 (#IBSummerKwela) :SHOWING Summer kwela ngayong tag-init, kulitan naman ni Joyce kasama ang mga parents, mga classmates at teachers ng Diliman High School pumunta sa Water Fun Fairview. Nakakakwelang tag-lamig ngayong summer kwelang tag-init, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Roxanne Barcelo. :In this episode, Ma'am Maxene takes her parents and Diliman High School students and teachers on a summer getaway to a swimming pool. :April 21, 2018 (#IBWorkoutNiJoyce) :SHOWING Tag-init is a workout kwela, si Joyce maging workout tungkol sa exercise bago-mag Diliman High School para mag-summer remedial. Mapapakulitan ni Joyce para mas fit kwelang workout routine, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Rizza Diaz. :May 12, 2018 (#IBReadySetJoyce!) :SHOWING Ready na ba sa parlor game ng Dimilan High School ni Joyce bilang high school contestant as a team kung saan ang mga high school girls lumalabag sa isa't isa tungkol sa paglaban ni Angelica. Mapapakulitan si Joyce para mag-team challenge, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Manolo Pedrosa and Stephanie Bangcot. :In this episode, Joyce, Fenech and Dexie compete on a game show against Angelica's team. (In this episode, the other girls walks out and Joyce says they do look perfect. The first event is a limbo contest. Joyce says they have to play together. In which, Angelica's team start fighting and fail. Joyce and her girls complete the limbo perfectly. Angelica complains, but Stephanie stepped on her toe. In the audience, Tonton says Joyce is doing a good game, and Patrick says they picked her. The next event is to make a human phyramid. Angelica's team starts arguing again and fail. Joyce's team passes and score more points. Ma'am Alodia give Joyce's team a question to answer. They got right and receive 5 points. Tonton showed Joyce's team that the game is set to defeat Angelica's team. The next event is questions, but the girls has to get through an obstacle course. Angelica's team is having a hard time, but Joyce's team makes it. The questions start and Joyce's team got all five right. There is only one more event, the tug-of-war. The girls start tugging, Angelica's team starts arguing and are defeated. Joyce's team wins the game.) :May 19, 2018 (#IBOplanBalikEskwelangKwela) :SHOWING Ngayong darating na Oplan Balik Eskwela, si Tonton at Ma'am Maxene tungkol sa Balik Eskwela sa Diliman High School bago ang opening klase tungkol si Joyce. Mapapakulitan nina Tonton at Ma'am Maxene para sa Oplan Balik Eskwelang-Kwela, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Jon Avla. :May 26, 2018 (#IBDinnerForFour) :SHOWING Mago-mag simula ang balik-eskwela sa Diliman High School, may dinner ni Joyce kasama nina Patrick at Basti at syempre si Andrea pumunta sa restaurant. Mapapakulitan ni Joyce para sa dinner kwela, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Kym Vergara. :In this episode, Joyce wants to show Patrick that she can be as sophisticated as classmates Fenech and Dexie are by taking them, Basti and Andrea out to dinner with a coupon she won. She loves a restaurant when she discovers they're at the restaurant. :After winning coupons to a restaurant, Joyce attempts to prove to Patrick that she is more sophisticated than Fenech and Dexie. :Location: The Aristocrat Restaurant (146 Juputer, Bel-Air, Makati, Metro Manila) (Spaghetti with Garlic Bread, Ham and Cheese Sandwich, Sizzling Hamburger Steak, Sizzling Chicken Steak, Ebi Tempura, Pork Spareribs Barbecue, Chicken Honey, Crispy Pata, Leche Flan, Vanilla Ice Cream) :After seeing Patrick praise Fenech and Dexie as being sophisticated, Joyce decides to invite him, Basti and Andres for some fine dining at The Aristocrat restaurant so she can show Patrick her more sophisticated side. At dinner things go according to plan until the check arrives and she realizes her coupon is for a free dinner at The Aristocrat, a dning restaurant. In an attempt to stall for time, Joyce orders more food, running up the tab well after everyone's had their fill. :June 2, 2018 (#IBJoyceMeetsJulia) :SHOWING Balik-eskwela agad. Kinikilig ni Joyce ang high school girl ng Diliman High School meets Wanbol University sweetheart Julia Abestano. Mapapakulitan ni Joyce kung kinikilig ni Patrick ang high school boy at ang college sweetheart Julia magiging bestfriend, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Julia Barretto. :Mga classmates, balik-eskwela na ni Julia Barretto bilang Julia Abestano ang college sweetheart ng Wanbol University at ang bestfriend ni Joyce sa Diliman High School. Panoorin ng Iskul Bukol, mamayang gabi after PBA! :In this episode, Julia is a college student of Wanbol University attends to pair her bestfriend on her high school student Joyce at Diliman High School. :June 16, 2018 (#IBMaximumTonton) :SHOWING Father's day is a maximum daddy kwela ni Tonton Escalera para sa Parent-Teen Picnic Games ng Diliman High School. Mapapakulitan si Tonton para mas maka-boost ni dad's performance, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Kristoff Meneses. :In this episode, Joyce helped his dad perform better at parent-student games at Diliman High School. :June 23, 2018 (#IBMyDearJoyce) :SHOWING My letter sender ni Joyce sa classroom ng Diliman High School at kilalanin ni AC ang high school sweetheart. Mapapakulitan ni Joyce para mas perfect pair ni AC, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: AC Bonifacio. :In this episode, Joyce Escalera is writing an e-mail to AC Bonifacio for the letter pair at Diliman High School. :June 30, 2018 (#IBPatientNiJoyce) :SHOWING May patient kwela ni Joyce ayon sa nurse si Ma'am Amanda sa school clinic ng Diliman High School. Mapapakulitan ni Joyce para mag-safe kung aral ng treatment para sa patient nila, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Allen Cecilio. :July 7, 2018 (#IBMaamMaxeneVsMaamBianca) :SHOWING Si Ma'am Maxene tungkol sa challenge ni Ma'am Bianca bilang kontrabida dahil paglaban sa Diliman High School. Mapapakulitan si Ma'am Maxene at Ma'am Bianca ang face-off kwela, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Bianca King. :In this episode, Ma'am Amanda challenges Ma'am Bianga to a round fight at Diliman High School after Ma'am Bianca got her trouble and her last nerves by picking on her once too many. :At 12:00 noon that day at Diliman High School, all the classmates, including Joyce, wait for Ma'am Maxene on the hallway. But, Ma'am Bianca caught all the classmates suspends the class. Unfortunately, their classmates went to the bathroom by wearing some P.E. T-shirts. Then, all the classmates back in class but Ma'am Bianca denied that they suspended their class. Howver, Tonton appears, who revealed that Joyce and their classmates of Diliman High School are very popular, and explains that he heard Ma'am Bianca call him "meron ang klase" during the hallway but Ma'am Maxene pointed Tonton, however, he denied says "Bawal mag-suspende, meron pag-klase" as he called back Ma'am Maxene to Diliman High School where she fights Ma'am Bianca. At Aning's Coffeeteria near Diliman High School, Ma'am Bianca was arrested by the police, causing Ma'am Maxene is a good teacher because of Tonton, their classmates and their teachers. :July 14, 2018 (#IBLuvKoSiJoycePart1) :SHOWING Sweet naman ni Joyce sa Diliman High School, kilalanin ako si Wanbol University freshman heartthrob Kit ati si cute and cassy high school girl Joyce sa DIliman High School kasama ang high school crush ni Patrick. Mapapasweet kulitan sa ating two-part special episode kasi ang aral nina Joyce at Patrick kung high school love, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Kit Thompson. :In this two-part special episode, Joyce falls in love with Kit, a college freshman of Wanbol University who attend to pair his bestfriend because of his very popular high school boy Patrick as a crush on his high school student Joyce at Diliman High School. :July 21, 2018 (#IBLuvKoSiJoycePart2) :SHOWING Sa ating part two episode, mas nakalaro ng volleyball ni Joyce sa Diliman High School pati sa high school volleyball team kasama nina Keith at Raisa kasi ni Wanbol University freshman heartthrob Kit. Mapapasweet kulitan naman ang high school love nina Joyce at Patrick pati ni college student Kit, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Thompson. :July 28, 2018 (#IBNutriKwela) :SHOWING Ngayong Nutrition Month, may nutrikwela ni Joyce sa Diliman High School, kilalanin ni Easy Balidosa magiging good friend nina Tonton at Ma'am Maxene para sa annual nutrition month celebration sa Aning's Coffeeteria, sina Angelica, Veyda at Marcine umpisa na ang annual nutrition month celebration naglaban nina Joyce, Keith at Raisa. Mapapanutrikwela ang nutrition month showdown para sa high school girls, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Sam Y.G. and Vincent Santos. :Mga classmates, napapanutrikwela ni Sam Y.G. bilang Easy Balidosa ang good friend nina Tonton at Ma'am Maxene para sa annual nutrition month celebration sa Aning's Coffeeteria near Diliman High School. Panoorin ang Iskul Bukol, mamayang gabi after PBA! :In this Nutrition Month episode, Angelica, Veyda and Marcine started an annual nutrition month celebration to determine which species gets high school girls, this year. Aning Francia learned Tonton and Ma'am Maxene for their recipe showed Joyce, Fenech and Dexie for making fruits and vegtables at Aning's Coffeteria, and Angelica, Veyda and Marcine are determined to make sure they make Joyce by learning the nutrients and cheating the real high school girl bullies out of the competition. At the Nutrition Month contest at Aning's Coffeteria near Diliman High School, Tonton, Aning Francia and Easy are the judges of the annual nutrition month celebration. :(Joyce Abestano, Fenech Veloso and Dexie Daulat (Team Joyce) vs. Angelica Marañon, Veyda Inoval and Marcine Panganiban (Team Angelica)) :August 18, 2018 (#IBSingAlongKwela) :SHOWING Sing-along ni Joyce para mas maging performer ng videoke para sa aral ng karaoke party sa Diliman High School kasama ang inyong classmates, teachers at parents. Mapapakulitan ni Joyce para mag-sing-along karaoke kweka, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na!. Guest cast: Chacha Cañete. :In this episode, Ma'am Maxene learns Joyce sings her song in a fun-filled karaoke party at Diliman High School where she love music and singing. :Diliman High School in the nighttime, during a Karaoke night. :September 29, 2018 (#IBTeacherTalaga) :SHOWING Ngayong National Teacher's Month, talaga ang aral ni Ma'am Maxene para sa araw ng gurong kwela sa Diliman High School tungkol ni Joyce. Mapapakulitan si Ma'am Maxene sa eskwelang mahal kita ni Tonton, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Bettina Carlos. :October 13, 2018 (#IBObsessedNiJoyce) :SHOWING May obsessive ni Joyce sa Diliman High School, kilalanin si Loisa ang college student girl sa Wanbol University. Mapapakulitan ni Joyce para malaman ang consistent ni Loisa para mag-obsessed, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Loisa Andalio. :In this episode, at Diliman High School, Joyce falls in obsessed with a consistent Wanbol University girl Loisa. :In this obsessed episode of Iskul Bukol, at Diliman High School, Joyce falls in obsessed with a consistent Wanbol University girl Loisa and begins to involve her consistent. When Angelica finds out, Patrick tried to conince his high school classmate that Joyce is obsessed when she got Loisa as a college girl. On the other hand, Joyce asks Loisa to became bestfriend, and Angelica tries to stop her. When she got consistent, Joyce obseses for the secret at Diliman High School and Loisa showed her learners. :October 20, 2018 (#IBTrickOrTreatNiJoyce) :SHOWING Pagsapit ang trick-or-treat ni Joyce sa Diliman High School, takot si Angelica maging vampire girl bilang Manananggal, ayon sa imbestigatibong kwela nina dalawang police officers tungkol ds , Kulitan muna ni Joyce ay tumaharap ni Angelica bilang Manananggal para sa imbestigatibong trick-or-treat. dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Paolo Bediones. :Role: Angelica Marañon as Manananggal :October 27, 2018 (#IBScaryKwela) :SHOWING Sa araw ng Halloween ni Joyce para sa Halloween celebration sa Diliman High School. takot ba ang scary ni Angelica magiging scary kwela? Mapapakulitan at natatakotan ni Angelica magiging scary kwela kung asarin ni Joyce, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Carlo Aquino. :Role: Angelica Marañon as Angelica Zombie, Veyda Inoval as Veydalista, Marcine Panganiban as Marcinika :November 3, 2018 (#IB16thBirthdayPartyNiJoyce) :SHOWING A suprise birthday party ni Joyce ang cute and sassy high school girl magiging party girl kwela kasama sila ang mga parents at sila ang mga classmates at teachers ng Diliman High School nasa Aning's Coffeeteria at nandiyan si Wanbol University it girl Claire dahil sa birthday ni Joyce sa Diliman High School. Mapapakuliutan ni Joyce para sa ating surprise birthday party kwela, dahil ISKUL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Claire Ruiz, Leyana Magat and Erika Rabara. :Mga classmates, panoorin ang surprise birthday party kwela ni Joyce kasama ang special guest si Claire Ruiz bilang ang college it girl sa Wanbol University at ang bestfriend ni Joyce sa Diliman High School. Manonood na ng Iskul Bukol!, mamayang gabi after PBA! :In this episode, Ma'am Maxene sends Tonton to decorate a Joyce-themed 16th birthday party at Aning's Coffeeteria near Diliman High School, who is a huge fan of Joyce at the public high school. :In this birthday episode, Joyce is turning 16, and learns Ma'am Maxene to decorate a Joyce-themed 16th birthday party at Aning's Coffeeteria near Diliman High School. Ma'am Maxene sends Tonton to decorate Joyce's 16th birthday party with their parents, classmates and teachers with some presents for Joyce, and she loves a birthday party. :Joyce's 16h Birthday Party at Aning's Coffeeteria near Diliman High School (themed birthday cake/party host/dining set-up with baloon centerpiece/baloon centerpiece/baloon on stick/invitation cards/party hats/loot bags/decorated cake and gift table) :Iskul Bukol: New employee of Aning's Coffeeteria (YouTube): Claire, the new barista of Aning's Coffeeteria, gives a new idea for Leyana and Erika's uniform in the cafeteria near Diliman High School. :(#IBJoyceNaku!) :(#IBIsaDalawaTalon!) :(#IBKeithForPresident) :(#IBPartyKwela) :(#IBSeriouslyJoyce) :(#IBFunnyKaJoyce) :(#IBMsPerfect) :(#IBSlumberParty) :(#IBCharmingKwela) :(#IBPolishingRaisa) :(#IBBestFrenemies) :(#IBRainOrShinyKwela) :(#IBSuperKwela) :(#IBCheerleaderKwela) :Arrgh! spongebob :Tommorow Boys jimmy neutron (led by Joyce) :TV commercial (led by Joyce) :You Doo the fairly oddparents (led by Patrick) :The Algae's Always Greener spongebob (led by Patrick) :Timmy the Barbarian the fairly oddparents (led by Tonton) :MuscleBob BuffPants spongebob (led by Joyce) :Squidward, the Unfriendly Ghost spongebob (led by Joyce) :Odd Pirates the fairly oddparents (led by Joyce) :Boosy Boots spongebob (led by Mr. Fu) - In this episode, Maja gets a decorate a :fabulous girl high school (Girl Games Mix)/high school friends/school time/fashion high school dress up/cute school girl/school race/charming high school/school girl/algebra/too cool for school/ (principal, prncil, proret, question, math, learn, student, exam, test)